Banquet Meeting
by neoalli2
Summary: Isuzu and Kagura have a conversation with Shigure.
1. The Conversation

Author Note: Off topic from the story, if anyone has any suggestions for future stories or continuations for me to write, feel free to. I don't own Fruits Basket. This is before the storyline. Akito is 14, Shigure is 22, Isuzu (Rin) is 12, Kagura is 13, and Kisa is 7.

Isuzu and Kagura walked to where the Zodiac Banquet was getting held. As they were walking, they noticed their shy cousin Kisa. Kagura asked the young girl if she wanted to walk with them. Kisa shook her head yes and started following her older cousins. As they were walking they saw a black dog on another dog. "What are they doing?" asked an innocent Kisa.

"Nothing, they're just playing," responded Kagura quickly. Kisa looked at her cousins with obvious confusion of how that was considered playing.

"Isn't that what the Zodiac dog's supposed to look like?" whispered Isuzu to Kagura, so that Kisa wouldn't hear, "Have you heard the rumors about him?" Kagura didn't answer her cousin, and kept walking.

The three cousins entered the Banquet area. "I don't think that he's here yet," whispered Kagura to Isuzu, "Since I don't see any adults here." The two girls stood there, trying to get a certain picture out of their heads.

"I'm going to go talk to Hiro," said Kisa interrupting her cousins' silence. The girls nodded in acceptance, as they watched her go over to the young boy. The two girls sat down at the first seemingly empty table that they saw.

After several minutes of sitting there, they heard their loudmouth cousin, Ayame greet Shigure. The two girls had to look away, so that the adults wouldn't see their look of disgust about their yaoi actions. They got even more flustered when Ayame and Shigure sat at the same table as them. They were surprised until they noticed that Hatori had been sitting their the whole time, before any of them sat down. "How long has he been there?" whispered Kagura to Isuzu. Isuzu shrugged, just as confused as Kagura.

Kagura looked down to see Kisa tugging at her sleeve. Kisa looked slightly embarrassed to be talking in front of "a large group" (which consisted of five people). "Do you know where the restroom is?" she asked quietly. Kagura looked over at Isuzu for help. Hatori got up and gestured for Kisa to follow him. Ayame also followed the two.

"He's like a dog," stated Isuzu referring to Ayame.

"Maybe he's the dog from the Zodiac, although I thought that the Zodiac's dog was supposed to have dark hair," suggested Kagura. They both gave death glares to the only other person left at the table, who had started laughing when Ayame got called the dog.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the dog from the Zodiac. Aya is the snake," said a drunk Shigure.

"How's he drunk? He just got here," whispered Kagura to Isuzu.

"I can hear you," said Shigure laughing at them, "I'm not that drunk."

The two girls looked at him like they thought that he was lying about hearing everything they said. "So was he the dog that was humping the other dog that we saw on the way here?" asked Kagura barely audible.

Shigure fell out of chair laughing so hard, "I don't fuck dogs, only human girls."

"So you and Ayame aren't a couple?" asked Isuzu, while both girls stared Shigure down.

"Nope." The girls skeptically stared at their cousin that they hardly knew. "By the way, it's rude to eavesdrop, Hari."

"It's ironic that you're calling me rude, when you don't even know the names of the two girls that you're talking to," replied Hatori. The girls were still trying to figure out how their drunk cousin knew that he was standing there.

"I'm Kagura, and she's Isuzu. But a lot of people call her Rin," said Kagura trying to be helpful.

Shigure nodded, "So, what Zodiac member are you two, since I already told you mine."

"Boar."

"Horse."

He nodded, accepting their answers. He seemed focus, until the two girls noticed that he was checking women out. "It's rude to check out other women," stated Isuzu, calling her older cousin out.

"Why, do you want me to check you two out instead?" asked Shigure.

"Are you like this all the time?" asked both girls.

Shigure flicked Hatori off for his amusement on the topic, "Horny or drunk?"

"Both," replied both the girls.

"I'm not drunk that often."

"You didn't answer the horny part," Isuzu pointed out. Kagura sat there, surprised about how social her typically antisocial cousin was being.

"All the time," answered Shigure suggestively.

"That sucks," said Isuzu. "Yeah, you can only sleep with other cursed Zodiac members," said Kagura.

"Yeah, you can," said Shigure.

"Sure, you just don't want to admit that you're a virgin," taunted Isuzu.

"Like you two," teased Shigure, "Want a list?"

"You can't make one," said both girls at the same time. Hatori sat at the table and watched the whole argument, already knowing what kind of things Shigure would say.

"Sara, Sakura, Rima, Ruka, Robin, Aki.., Ren," smiled Shigure proudly, "I could continue but I don't think that you two would be able to handle it."

The two girls sat there shocked. "You didn't finish one of the names," they pointed out.

"Do you want me to name off all the people that you know?" he asked, solely for the purpose of tormenting them.

"No," replied the girls, "So we don't know anyone that you said?"

"No one except Ren, and the unfinished one."

"You slept with that old hag?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"She's like ten times your age?!"

"She's not that old, but do you two wanna join the list?"

Ayame arrived back at the table to see Hatori laughing, Isuzu and Kagura gagging, and Shigure on the ground laughing.


	2. Their Answer

Later that night, the two girls, followed by the young girl who had decided to follow them around instead of playing, approached their cousin. "We've figure something out," said Kagura proudly.

"Figured what out?" asked Shigure.

"Why you're always horny," said Isuzu.

Hatori and Ayame started choking on their drinks, while Shigure laughed, "Is that the best thing that you have to do?"

"Aren't you gonna ask why?" asked Kisa innocently.

"Okay, why do I always wanna have sex?" The other two adults were surprised about the language that the girls were using.

"Because you're the dog of the Zodiac," answered the older girls, while Kisa nodded in agreement.

"That might actually be right," said Shigure. He started to wonder how he had never come up with that. Kisa innocently raised her hand, which Hatori pointed out to Shigure. "Yes, little girl." Hatori gave Shigure a death glare for sounding like a pedophile.

"What's horny mean?" asked Kisa harmlessly. For the first time that day, Shigure was embarrassed.

"You're still a little too young to learn about that," replied Shigure.

"Okay, what's sex then?"

"Fuck," said Shigure under his breath.

"What's fuck?" asked Kisa, not understanding the awkwardness of the situation.

"Don't say that."

"What? Fuck, sex, or horny."

"All of them."

"Why?"

"Because they're bad," answered Shigure as he turned to Hatori for help.

"Don't copy Shigure. He's an idiot, and you don't need to act like that," reasoned Hatori.

"Okay," said Kisa happily before wandering off with her two older female cousins.

"Really, Hari. That was your explanation," said Shigure, once the children had left.

Hatori pointed out, "It's true and it worked."

"Asshole."


	3. Telling Akito

"Hey, Akito, wanna have fun?" asked Shigure.

"Is that all you ever want?" asked Akito impatiently.

"Yeah, usually. But, I figured out why," said Shigure.

"Why?" asked Akito, trying to avoid actually sounding interested.

"Cause, I'm the Zodiac dog," answered Shigure proudly.

"Get out."

"So, that means no fun..."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Fine, love you princess," said Shigure as he left to find some other entertainment.


End file.
